


Камера-обскура

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cameras, M/M, Photography, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон увлекается фотографией. Шерлоку это не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камера-обскура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camera Obscura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176913) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



Джону было скучно.  
Что странно: обычно, когда они не занимались очередным расследованием, скучно было Шерлоку. Это именно Шерлок слонялся по квартире, театрально вздыхая и заламывая руки, презрительно окидывая взглядом все, что попадалось ему на пути и не могло удержать его внимание дольше пяти минут.  
И все-таки, на этот раз все вышеперечисленное делал Джон.  
Шерлок же, напротив, развлекался, как мог, и был полностью захвачен процессом. Молли подарила ему сердце с врожденным пороком, и он самозабвенно препарировал его, бормоча под нос описание каждого отделенного кровеносного сосуда.  
Джон переживал ту стадию скуки, когда он был почти уже готов принять участие в кровавом (буквально) занятии друга. Вместо этого он почему-то решил перетряхнуть содержимое всех шкафчиков и ящиков в квартире, и как раз перебирал пиджаки Шерлока. Детектив имел обыкновение носить черные пиджаки схожего фасона, но у него было несколько других, которые он использовал, работая под прикрытием.  
Джон разглядывал твидовый пиджак с накладками на локти, когда заметил какой-то сверток в дальнем углу на верхней полке. Он аккуратно достал его и обнаружил пыльную (и довольно дорогую на вид) фотокамеру. Джон смутно ее помнил. Он повертел ее в руках, пытаясь понять, где же он видел ее раньше.  
Наконец, он вспомнил. Конни Принс. Он содрогнулся, когда в памяти всплыли ее брат, его кровожадный любовник и, в особенности, пугающе облезлая кошка, которая так и норовила на него забраться. Уфф… Не самое приятное воспоминание, это точно. Шерлок купил камеру просто как реквизит. Часть их прикрытия для расследования убийства Конни.  
…странно, Джон почему-то думал, что они, а точнее, он вернул ее в магазин…  
Он вышел из гардеробной, держа фотокамеру в руках, чувствуя, как скука уступает место любопытству, и сел на диван. Камера была тяжелой. Джон поднял ее и посмотрел в видоискатель, но не увидел ничего, кроме непроглядной черноты. Конечно же, он забыл снять крышку. Он снял ее и посмотрел снова. Через объектив камеры мир выглядел более… резким, четким.  
Джон встал, переместился в сторону, чуть наклонив камеру, и принялся нажимать на кнопки. Он поигрался с фокусным расстоянием и настройками, пока не понял, что из всех предметов, находившихся в комнате, в фокусе почему-то оказался именно череп, лежавший на покрывале.  
Он несколько раз нажал на спуск и опустил камеру, задумчиво закусив губу. Джону захотелось заполнить всю пленку. Какое-никакое развлечение. Ему ведь, в конце концов, было скучно.  
* * *  
Снимки получились размытыми, темными, нечеткими или вовсе смазанными. А некоторые из них умудрились объединить в себе все четыре качества. И еще были снимки его большого пальца, который закрывал весь вид.  
Ни один из них не хотелось оставить на память.  
Но интерес Джона к фотографии не угас.  
Даже более того, он предпринял еще одну попытку в тот же день, ведь, серьезно, это было хоть какое-то занятие.  
Вторая партия фотографий была не намного лучше, кроме одного фото, которое (если прищуриться и посмотреть на него под углом) выглядело не слишком ужасно. Да, череп вышел зернистым, но в том, как четко получилась линия нижней челюсти, было что-то… любопытное. Даже художественное.  
Джон никогда не относил себя к творческому типу.  
Творчество было по части Гарри, одно из многочисленных оправданий ее алкоголизма. Козырь «несчастного художника». И все-таки Джону было интересно возиться с камерой и попробовать что-то новое, что не относилось к числу его талантов.  
Нельзя сказать, что в нем совершенно не было творческой жилки.  
Все-таки, он вел блог. Он точно не считал себя плохим писателем, у него было много подписчиков. Но он начал вести блог только по настоянию психотерапевта, это не было его затеей.  
Занимаясь фотографией, он чувствовал себя более… естественно. И это было гораздо интереснее, чем вести блог. Потому что он сам пришел к этому, хоть и случайно, и с каждым новым снимком это занятие нравилось ему все больше и больше.  
Через некоторое время он купил себе новую, лучшую камеру, и пополнил свою библиотеку книгами по фотографии, пытаясь разобраться в своем новом увлечении и понять, как ему улучшить свои снимки, сделать их ясными, четкими и, по возможности, без большого пальца в объективе. Череп явно был проклят и никогда не получался, поэтому Джон переключился на другие объекты: лампу, одинокую книгу на кофейном столике, птицу в небе.  
На момент, когда он впервые сфотографировал Шерлока, Джон значительно улучшил свое мастерство.  
Последние снимки Джона не только были избавлены от злополучного большого пальца, они почти дотягивали до того уровня, когда их можно было кому-то показать, купить рамку и повесить на стену. Джон был уверен, что Шерлок заметил его новое увлечение, равно как и то, что Джон почти не расставался с камерой за последние недели, но он не высказывал своего мнения по этому поводу – если, конечно, у него вообще было мнение на этот счет.  
Джон думал, что Шерлоку его пристрастие должно казаться глупым.  
Да, у Джона теперь есть фотоаппарат, и он постоянно фотографирует – что с того? Это ведь никак не влияет на Шерлока и вообще его не касается.  
Конечно, до тех пор, пока это не начало его касаться, ведь Джон его сфотографировал.  
* * *  
Джон был вместе с Шерлоком в Бартсе, щелкая направо и налево. Он даже сфотографировал Молли, хотя она ужасно смутилась и попыталась спрятать лицо в своих волосах, что только сделало ее более интересной, загадочной моделью.  
Она сбежала, оставив их в лаборатории наедине, и Джон неохотно убрал камеру в сторону, набирая сообщение Лестрейду под диктовку Шерлока, ведь тот, конечно же, не мог сделать это сам. Он был слишком занят, рассматривая что-то в микроскоп.  
\- …образцы крови с места преступления содержат следы перфторированной карбоновой кислоты. Главный вопрос: это из-за того, что тело нашли на кухне, или же есть другая, более интересная причина, - глубокий баритон детектива отражался от стен помещения, но Джон больше его не слышал. Его пальцы замерли на телефоне, он завороженно смотрел на Шерлока.  
Свет падал идеально, оттеняя изгиб его шеи, подсвечивая каждую прядь волос. Он отклонился назад, потер лицо, и в этот момент казался настолько уязвимым, открытым, настолько _совершенным_ , что Джон просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он отложил телефон, поднял фотокамеру, приноравливаясь, и быстро нажал на кнопку.  
Шерлок замолчал, моргнул и сердито посмотрел на Джона.  
\- Ты что, только что…?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Ты очень хорошо смотрелся.  
Детектив прочистил горло и вновь наклонился к микроскопу.  
\- Что ж… больше так не делай.  
\- Не делать?  
\- Да.  
\- Извини, я не мог устоять, - выпалил Джон, не подумав.  
\- Я уверен, что мог.  
Внезапно Джона осенила догадка, и он удивленно поднял брови, а уголок его рта едва заметно дернулся.  
\- Погоди… ты же не...?  
\- Тихо! Я в двух секундах от того, чтобы раскрыть это преступление!  
Камера и снимок отошли на второй план, затерявшись в вихре интриги нераскрытого убийства, и у Джона не было больше шанса поговорить с Шерлоком на эту тему. Но он снова начал думать об этом, как только напечатал снимки.  
Конечно, ему еще было куда расти, но последние фотографии получились гораздо лучше, чем предыдущие. Там были очень милые снимки неба и кебов на улицах Лондона, полноцветный снимок окна с желтыми цветами в кадке, дышащий радостью и необузданным весельем снимок детей, несущихся куда-то по тротуару с искрящимся наслаждением, навеки запечатленным на их лицах.  
И еще была фотография Шерлока.  
Она не была совершенной, но Джон не мог отвести от нее глаз. Его сосед по квартире – его надменный, неизменно грубый, его _блестящий_ сосед по квартире и единственный в мире консультирующий детектив – выглядел… человеком. Мягкий свет сглаживал острые углы, из которых по большей части состояло его лицо, придавал ему особое выражение, в котором угадывалась грусть или усталость, а может, и то и другое - определить было трудно, но это чувство словно витало в воздухе вокруг него.  
Джон решил, что это его самая любимая фотография.  
Желая сохранить свидетельства прогресса, он купил несколько фотоальбомов, чтобы рассортировать и хранить в них результаты своего творчества. Для единственной фотографии Шерлока он завел отдельный, пустой альбом.  
Он хотел было написать имя друга на обложке альбома, но мысль об этом почему-то вызвала в нем смутное чувство неловкости, будто он делал что-то неподобающее, и вместо этого он вывел «Безвестный»*. Он не знал, почему, но название казалось подходящим.  
Джон убрал альбом и взял одну из своих многочисленных книг по фотографии. Книга была посвящена экспозиции, но он пролистал ее, не глядя, занятый мыслями о том, что глупо отводить человеку отдельный фотоальбом, если (и Джон был в этом уверен) возможности получить новый снимок больше не представится.  
У Джона не вышло расспросить его в Бартсе, но ему вдруг показалось, что Шерлок (подумать только, Шерлок, из всех людей) _стеснялся_ камеры. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем более правдоподобной казалась ему догадка. По правде говоря, Джон вообще никогда и нигде не видел ни одной фотографии Шерлока.  
По крайней мере, в квартире никаких фотографий не было точно. Шерлок вообще не держал дома ничего, что можно было бы назвать сентиментальным. У всего было свое назначение – книги, лабораторное оборудование. Череп был единственной вещью, которую можно было заподозрить в том, что она здесь исключительно в декоративных целях, но Джон был вполне уверен, что череп не имел никакого отношения к декору… и он надеялся, что сентиментальные чувства здесь тоже были не при чем.  
И все же, Джон все больше утверждался в мысли, что Шерлок стеснялся камеры…  
Он отложил на секунду книгу и вновь посмотрел на альбом с фотографией Шерлока, который стоял на полке вместе с другими альбомами. Руки так и чесались снова взять его и взглянуть на фотографию, но Джон подавил свое желание, вместо этого вновь сосредоточившись на книге и приняв решение больше не думать о Шерлоке.  
Все-таки, в мире была уйма более важных вещей, над которыми стоило задуматься. Например, над тем, как ему улучшить свои навыки в фотографии. Кстати, об этом…  
Джон вновь отложил книгу, на этот раз с более благородной целью. Он открыл ноутбук и забил в браузер несколько ключевых слов, чтобы уже через несколько минут получить подтверждение: да, недалеко от них есть школа фотографии.  
Он посмотрел на свои альбомы, и мысль о том, чтобы заполнить их чистыми, профессиональными снимками, вызвала предвкушающую улыбку. Он принял решение записаться на курс и вернулся к чтению.  
* * *  
Джон никогда не брал с собой фотоаппарат на расследования или места преступлений, но ему удалось сфотографировать некоторых служащих Скотланд-Ярда в участке. Даже Лестрейда, хотя тот смущался чуть ли не больше, чем Шерлок, если это, конечно, вообще было возможно. И, к сожалению, не без причины. Сколько бы снимков Лестрейда Джон ни сделал, и как бы он ни старался, они все просто… не получались.  
Лестрейд как-то это понял, потому что однажды он отвел Джона в сторону, прочистил горло, почесал затылок и спросил:  
\- Все мои фотки получаются дерьмовыми, да?  
Джону даже не пришлось ничего говорить, Лестрейд прочел все по его лицу.  
\- Я просто заметил, что ты перестал исподтишка меня фотографировать. Не могу сказать, что виню тебя. Я неплохо выхожу на репортажных снимках, но любые другие фото получаются ужасно. Моя мать всегда из-за этого бесилась.  
\- Ну, если тебе от этого станет легче, Салли получается не намного лучше.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, у нее всегда красные глаза, будто она одержима Дьяволом. Я могу исправить это в Фотошопе, но… - Джон, смеясь, пожал плечами. - А знаешь, кто по-настоящему фотогеничный? Шерлок, – заговорщически добавил он.  
\- Серьезно?  
Джон кивнул.  
\- Мне удалось сделать пару снимков, и он всегда получается… - он замялся, почувствовав, что если продолжит эту мысль, то сам себя загонит в ловушку, и вместо этого сказал: – и Андерсон тоже.  
\- Андерсон?  
Джон вновь кивнул, и они с инспектором рассмеялись. Лестрейд перевел взгляд на Шерлока, который метался по месту преступления, изучая все, что подворачивалось ему под руку, но, во избежание проблем с властями, ничего не трогал. Пока что.  
Лестрейд вздохнул.  
\- Но не говори об этом никому из них. У нас и так хватает проблем.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Джон, но не закончил мысль, потому что Лестрейд с громким криком метнулся к Шерлоку, который, наконец-то, схватил что-то, что ему определенно не следовало трогать.  
Джон остался один наедине со своими мыслями, которые вертелись вокруг Шерлока и, в частности, его фотографий. Фотографий, которыми почти доверху был набит альбом с названием «Безвестный».  
После того, как Джон сделал самый первый снимок, он думал, что ему больше никогда не удастся сфотографировать Шерлока. Но тогда он попросту забыл о том, насколько его друг мог быть невнимательным, когда речь заходила о некоторых вещах. Шерлок, вне всякого сомнения, был гениален, он замечал все детали и в секунду мог восстановить по ним картину событий, но многие факты и происшествия он попросту игнорировал. К ним, конечно же, относились социальные взаимодействия, мировые события, новости желтой прессы и, как оказалось, Джон с фотоаппаратом наперевес, нажимающий на кнопку, когда Шерлок смотрел в другую сторону.  
В Бартсе Шерлок заметил, что Джон его фотографирует, только потому, что стоял слишком близко. Если бы Джон тогда не сидел рядом, Шерлок никогда бы не узнал, что друг сделал его снимок. Ведь с тех пор Джон сделал гораздо больше снимков, просто с большего расстояния. У него были снимки, на которых был изображен Шерлок на кухне, склонившийся над чашками Петри, Шерлок в гостиной, лежащий на диване. Были даже фотографии спящего Шерлока, и их Джон ценил больше всего.  
Когда Джон сделал их, Шерлок спал настолько крепко, что казалось, будто он впал в кому. Он расслабленно лежал в кресле, прижимая к груди подушку с изображением британского флага, словно плюшевого мишку. Тем вечером Джон заполнил почти всю пленку. Но самым его любимым, бесспорно, был снимок, на котором Шерлок смотрел на другой берег Темзы.  
Они тогда шли ужинать, и Шерлок задержался на одно мгновение, всего на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на воду. Солнце садилось, окрашивая небо в до банального завораживающие оттенки, и Шерлок выглядел так…  
Джон даже не мог описать словами. Не существовало слов, которые могли бы передать, как Шерлок выглядел в тот момент. Равно как и описать фотографию, которую Джону удалось тогда сделать. Он проявлял ее под руководством своей преподавательницы из школы фотографии, и даже она была заворожена видом. Курсы пошли ему на пользу – он узнал много нового о композиции, лучшем оборудовании, проявке фотопленки и о том, как использовать Фотошоп, чтобы поиграть с цветовым балансом, высветлить или затемнить снимок, чтобы передать определенное настроение или эмоцию.  
Эмоции, запечатленные на том снимке…  
Боже, да сам факт, что у Шерлока на лице вообще были написаны какие-то эмоции…  
И ведь так оно и было, хотя Джон по-прежнему не мог найти слов, чтобы описать их.  
Его преподавательница взглянула на фотографию, покачала головой и заметила:  
\- Дух захватывает, Джон. Изумительный снимок. У тебя талант к фотографии. И ты сумел по-настоящему раскрыть этого молодого человека, твою музу.  
\- Он не… он не моя муза, - неуверенно возразил Джон.  
Она махнула рукой в его сторону.  
\- Чушь. Он на большей части твоих работ. Не могу тебя винить: он высокий, стройный, его волосы, его глаза, - она вздохнула. – Изысканная модель. В каждом снимке видны те чувства, которые ты к нему испытываешь.  
\- Видны? – пискнул Джон. Действительно пискнул. Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, но его преподавательнице, казалось, до этого вообще не было дела. Она лишь спросила:  
\- У него есть имя?  
\- Я… ну, я помещаю его фотографии в альбом под названием «Безвестный», но его зовут…  
\- О, нет! Не говори мне! Это название подходит как нельзя лучше. Я уже поговорила с другими учениками, мы хотим устроить что-то вроде выставки. Джон, пожалуйста, ты должен поучаствовать.  
\- Выставка? Но это же просто фотографии, они не…  
\- Это искусство, - настойчиво сказала она, практически сунув ему под нос снимок, который держала в руке во время всего разговора. – Как ты можешь это отрицать? Посмотри! Он же прекрасен!  
Джон почувствовал, как его уши краснеют. Он забрал у нее снимок, пытаясь на него не смотреть, и тихо ответил, что обдумает ее предложение.  
И вот он здесь. Думает о том, что фотография Шерлока будет на выставке, что ее смогут увидеть другие люди…  
Джон не знал почему, но его это тревожило. Он чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то хотел вторгнуться в его личную жизнь. Или жизнь Шерлока. Трудно было разобраться, в чью именно. Снимок был безобидным. Шерлок смотрит на другой берег Темзы, на фоне прекрасного неба, палитры из синего, золотого и красного цветов.  
Джон решил, что он взглянет на фото еще раз, как только они вернутся домой. Возможно, это поможет ему принять лучшее решение. Но чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что, вернувшись домой, он не найдет там не только альбомов с фотографиями, но даже свою камеру.  
У него был только один подозреваемый.  
Джон сердито нахмурился.  
\- Шерлок…  
Порог комнаты Шерлока он переступил с некоторым волнением. Он никогда здесь раньше не был, хотя он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что такая мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Он иногда думал о том, как спальня его соседа по квартире выглядит изнутри, и в этих фантазиях чаще всего фигурировали плети, цепи, и другие приспособления для пыток. Как в подземелье. Джон не знал причины, но почему-то именно так он все себе и представлял.  
А вместо этого он словно ступил в иллюстрацию журнала по дизайну интерьера. Все в спальне находилось на своих местах, было таким опрятным и дорогим, словно комнату целиком переместили сюда с какой-то выставки мебели и опечатали, в ожидании, когда же Джон откроет дверь и шагнет внутрь. Словом, спальня была настолько безупречной, что Джон начал сомневаться, пользовался ли Шерлок ею вообще. Джон осторожно, чуть ли не на цыпочках, зашел внутрь, хотя у него не было нужды вести себя тихо. Он был уверен, что Шерлок полностью поглощен последним расследованием.  
Они вернулись домой лишь для того, чтобы детектив мог быстро провести какой-то эксперимент, или свериться с записями, или сделать еще что-то чрезвычайно важное, поэтому Джон вообще очень сомневался, что тот осознавал присутствие Джона, знал, что бывший солдат живет рядом, дышит одним с ним воздухом и ходит по той же квартире. Когда Шерлок соглашался помочь с делом, то с головой погружался в него.  
Что только играло на руку Джону, потому что он мог беспрепятственно перерыть эту безукоризненную комнату в поисках своих вещей. Конечно, он мог бы просто спросить Шерлока, куда тот спрятал фотокамеру, но Джон каким-то образом чувствовал, что по этому поводу у них состоится очень серьезный разговор, а он не был готов к такому разговору в данный момент.  
Говорил бы, по большей части, он сам, но нет, лучше было просто найти камеру и альбомы самому, и, может быть, попытаться как-то предотвратить неловкий разговор. Он заглянул в шкаф (неужели все вещи Шерлока выглядели одинаково?) и под кровать (серьезно, там не было даже пыли), затем встал на колени перед столом, порылся в ящиках – и, наконец, нашел то, что искал: свой фотоаппарат, альбомы и…  
Джон нахмурился, потянувшись к дальней стенке ящика, в котором лежали не только его вещи, но и потрепанная фотография черепа. Та самая, одна из первых фотографий, которую Джон сделал, та, из-за которой и вспыхнул его интерес к фотографии как таковой.  
\- Вижу, ты нашел свою камеру.  
Джон вздрогнул и поднял глаза на Шерлока, который стоял в дверном проеме. Он нахмурился.  
\- Ну да, она моя.  
\- Верно. Но я надеялся, что если заберу ее у тебя, твоя одержимость ослабнет.  
\- Одержимость?  
\- Джон, ты неделями не расстаешься с этой штукой. Это нездорово.  
Джон рассмеялся, почти истерично.  
\- _Ты_ будешь мне рассказывать о нездоровых увлечениях?  
Шерлок неопределенно повел плечом и зашел в комнату, подходя к Джону, который поднялся с пола и, положив фотоаппарат на стол, разглядывал снимок.  
\- Где ты ее взял? Я думал, я ее выбросил.  
\- Ты и выбросил. Я ее достал.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Фотография плохая, по любым меркам, но я нахожу четкость нижней челюсти интригующей.  
Джон издал еще один сухой смешок.  
\- Смешно. Я подумал о том же, когда увидел ее впервые.  
\- И все-таки ты ее выбросил, - это был не вопрос, и Джон не знал, как объяснить Шерлоку, почему он вообще избавился от нее. Вместо этого он поднял глаза на своего друга – и почувствовал, как горло сжимается по необъяснимой причине. – Дело…  
\- Раскрыл, - просто ответил Шерлок. – Детская забава.  
\- О, - сказал Джон просто потому, что не знал, что еще сказать. – А ты…?  
Он хотел задать совсем другой вопрос, но вместо этого спросил:  
\- Ты связался с Лестрейдом?  
\- Да, отправил ему сообщение. Дело закрыто.  
Джон, наконец, задал тот самый вопрос:  
\- Ты… смотрел альбомы?  
Шерлок не ответил, а вместо этого неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\- Фотоаппарат и альбомы снова у тебя, ничего плохого не случилось. Но, - его голос вдруг стал холодным, - я бы попросил тебя впредь уважать мои желания.  
Джон подавился словами, которые хотел сказать, и вместо этого выдал только:  
\- Чт…?  
\- Я, как мне показалось, очень вежливо попросил не фотографировать меня, но ты не только пренебрег моей просьбой, ты заполнил моими фотографиями целый альбом. Я забрал твои вещи, чтобы ты пришел в себя и подумал о том, как много времени ты тратишь на фотографию. Но я признаю, что также надеялся заставить тебя, наконец, прислушаться к моим словам и прекратить подкарауливать меня с фотоаппаратом.  
\- Почему тебе так важно, снимаю я тебя или нет? Ты что, стесняешься камеры?  
Какое-то неопределенное выражение промелькнуло на лице Шерлока всего на мгновение, но Джон пораженно уставился на него:  
\- Это действительно так?  
\- Я не стесняюсь, - возразил Шерлок. – Я _никогда_ ничего не стеснялся.  
Джон прислонился к столу, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ты и не должен. Я имею в виду, стесняться камеры. Все твои фотографии получились… - Джон попытался подобрать правильные слова, но вместо этого сказал что-то совсем дурацкое, - …хорошими.  
Судя по лицу Шерлока, он ему не поверил, и Джон чуть склонил голову на бок.  
\- Ты действительно посмотрел альбом, или только заглянул внутрь? Понял, что там твои фотографии – и просто…?  
\- Мне не нужно было разглядывать свои фото. Другие снимки были более чем красноречивыми, - резко сказал Шерлок, а затем, к удивлению Джона, поднял руку и начал расстегивать манжет рубашки. Джон выпрямился и резко опустил руки.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Раздеваюсь. А на что еще это похоже?  
\- А зачем ты…?  
\- Серьезно, Джон, иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что тебе доставляет удовольствие притворяться слабоумным, - раздраженно вздохнул Шерлок. – Я закрыл дело, уже поздно, я устал. Поэтому я переодеваюсь в пижаму.  
\- Ты устал? – прервал его Джон, делая акцент на последнем слове, потому что Шерлок никогда не уставал, а вернее, никогда не признавал, что он устал. Чаще всего тело просто подводило его – и он отключался в кресле. Внезапно, Джона осенило догадкой:  
\- Ты пытаешься меня выпроводить, чтобы не пришлось больше говорить об этом.  
Шерлок поднял второе запястье, расстегивая манжет.  
\- Твои вещи у тебя. Дорогу к двери найдешь сам, - его голос звучал отстраненно.  
Джон решил, что ему и правда стоит сделать это. Просто взять – и выйти. Честное слово, он так решил. Шерлок был прав. Он вернул фотоаппарат, альбомы… Шерлок дал ему отличный шанс просто уйти – и тем самым закрыть тему. Джон мог бы сделать это, прекратить фотографировать Шерлока и просто относиться к нему, как к несносному, неуправляемому засранцу. Он мог бы найти себе другой объект для съемки.  
И он даже двинулся в сторону двери. Серьезно. По крайней мере, мысленно. Он повернулся, поднял фотоаппарат, чувствуя, как уютно и естественно его вес ложится в руки. Все, что оставалось сделать, – засунуть альбомы подмышку и уйти.  
Но вместо этого он очень осторожно развернулся и смотрел, как Шерлок снимает свой пиджак. Медленным, раскованным движением. Мышцы его спины и рук двигались легко и естественно под натянувшейся тонкой тканью белой рубашки, и в этот момент Джон себя ненавидел.  
Он ненавидел себя, свою фотокамеру, свои курсы и любовь к фотографии, потому что он просто не мог заставить себя _не видеть_ в этом моменте потенциал для идеального снимка. Шерлок был тихим и расслабленным, лицо его было бесстрастным, но вот глаза…  
Джон нажал на кнопку, не думая.  
Шерлок повернулся к нему и замер на секунду. Его глаза прищурились, он открыл и закрыл рот. Он безмолвно рассматривал Джона несколько секунд, и Джон подумал, что должен что-то сказать, но слова не шли на ум. Ему не было оправдания. Детектив аккуратно сложил пиджак и убрал его в сторону. Он посмотрел по сторонам, а затем вздохнул.  
\- Ну хорошо, - его голос звучал столь низко и мрачно, что у Джона вдоль хребта пробежала дрожь.  
Шерлок поднял руки к горлу, его пальцы ловко расстегнули верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Он переводил взгляд с Джона на его фотоаппарат, и обратно.  
\- Давай же…  
Джон громко сглотнул и моргнул, неспособный посмотреть в сторону друга. Его ладони вспотели.  
\- Ч… что? – спросил он нервно.  
\- Я двигаюсь так медленно, как могу. Если у тебя есть пожелания, не стесняйся их озвучить.  
\- Я… Я не… - Джон, по всей видимости, потерял способность составлять из слов предложения. Фотоаппарат трясся в его руках, его пальцы дрожали.  
Шерлок расстегнул еще одну пуговицу и провел пальцами по воротнику.  
\- Ну, и кто стесняется теперь?  
Джон стиснул зубы и поднял камеру, чтобы сделать еще один снимок. И еще один. Шерлок медленно расстегивал каждую пуговицу, и Джону показалось, что его голос доносится словно из параллельной реальности, настолько неестественно он звучал:  
\- Наклони голову чуть-чуть… Да, вот так…  
Шерлок тщательно пробирался через каждую пуговицу, но в его движениях не было ничего механического. Даже более того, казалось, что сейчас он раздевался еще более расслабленно и естественно, чем когда только начал. Джон смотрел на него через объектив, слушая дерзкий голос в голове, который подсказывал, как правильно перенести вес тела, приноравливаясь и выбирая удачный угол, как использовать свет, чтобы сделать акцент на обнажившейся коже Шерлока, подчеркнуть контраст со свободно ниспадающей тканью расстегнутой рубашки. Белой рубашки на бледной, белой коже.  
Джон чувствовал, что слова застряли в горле. Мысль о том, как эта кожа покрывается румянцем, подстегивала его, но он не мог сказать ни слова, вместо этого его собственное тело будто бы отразило его мысли. Он покраснел, сфокусировал камеру на руках Шерлока, которые расстегнули последнюю пуговицу рубашки и тут же поднялись к шее.  
Камера снимала сплошной очередью, звук затвора почти оглушал Джона. Шерлок повел плечами, сжимая руками края рубашки.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я снял ее?  
\- О, Боже, да, - выдохнул Джон и вздрогнул, проклиная себя и заливаясь краской от стыда, потому что на мгновение ему показалось, что Шерлок не послушается. Но Шерлок подчинился. Он позволил рукавам медленно соскользнуть с его рук, не отводя при этом взгляда от Джона, и Джон услышал собственный задыхающийся голос:  
\- Объектив! Смотри… Смотри в… да, вот так, да. Просто… смотри сюда…  
Шерлок снял рубашку полностью, а Джон не мог оторваться от объектива, прячась за ним, как за щитом, от того, что с ним происходило, что бы это ни было. И он был уверен, что в любой момент эта… иллюзия развеется, и реальность вновь вступит в свои права, и Шерлок его прогонит, и…  
Руки Шерлока легли на ремень, его бледная кожа чуть порозовела, когда он выдохнул:  
\- Я могу продолжать.  
Джон не знал, что он говорил. Он не знал, говорил ли он вообще хоть что-нибудь, он лишь сильнее вцепился в камеру, и надтреснутым голосом произнес:  
\- Хорошо.  
Шерлок дернул уголком рта, странная улыбка изогнула его губы.  
\- Как пожелаешь.  
Он звякнул пряжкой ремня, вынул его из шлевок на поясе и положил рядом с пиджаком и рубашкой. Расстегнул пуговицу брюк, потянул вниз за язычок молнии. Джон услышал, как она расстегнулась, невзирая на оглушительное щелканье затвора.  
Камера запечатлевала все, каждое мягкое, чувственное движение, а мысли Джона мельтешили в полном беспорядке, и он думал о том, как несправедливо, что Шерлок может снимать одежду так элегантно.  
Шерлок снял брюки, отбросил их ногой в сторону, и остался стоять посреди комнаты, его кожа (вся его кожа, слишком много обнаженной кожи) покрывалась мурашками, и для кого-то столь высокого и стройного он выглядел на удивление маленьким и уязвимым. Одним плавным движением он провел от основания шеи к волосам, зарываясь пальцами в темные завитки, и прошептал:  
\- Что теперь?  
Джон в ответ лишь шумно выдохнул через нос, все еще цепляясь за фотоаппарат, поднятый в защитной позиции.  
Шерлок скользнул взглядом по своей огромной, застеленной кровати, которой, возможно, вообще никто никогда не пользовался, и хрипло прошептал:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я лег на кровать?  
Джон отказывался признать, что его дыхание сбилось.  
\- Мне… позировать?  
Джон отступил в сторону. Медленно, осторожно он изменил положение и направил объектив на кровать, а Шерлок последовал молчаливому указанию. Он сел на кровать, ссутулившись и расслабив плечи, из всей одежды на нем осталось лишь нижнее белье, и Джон никогда, никогда, никогда не мог подумать, что окажется в таком положении.  
Что увидит это. Что будет делать это. Что…  
Шерлок вздохнул и медленно опустился на спину, а Джон через объектив смотрел на его расширенные зрачки, на порозовевшие щеки и переносицу. Шерлок поднял одну руку и положил запястье на лоб, его голова покоилась на подушке, и он выглядел так, будто сошел с картины, или из пьесы Шекспира, и это чувство грусти, и сексуальности, и меланхолии…  
И будто Джона даже не было в комнате.  
Шерлок посмотрел на потолок и сглотнул, его кадык дернулся под тонкой кожей шеи, а Джон продолжал делать снимки, думая о том, что он, наверное, уже заполнил всю пленку. Его пальцы онемели от частого и быстрого спуска затвора.  
Шерлок вытянул руки вдоль тела, а затем медленно, медленней, чем когда-либо, поднял их, касаясь сначала шеи, затем опускаясь ниже, позволяя им блуждать по всему телу, и Джон забеспокоился, что сейчас умрет от удушья, потому что кто-то явно выкачал из комнаты весь воздух. Все вокруг было горячим, сухим и тяжелым, словно сила гравитации выросла десятикратно.  
Ладони Шерлока задели его соски, которые уже превратились в твердые пики, прежде чем опуститься ниже, к животу, а затем еще ниже, между его ног. Его колени были чуть согнуты, и Джон выдохнул:  
\- Хорошо… опусти правое колено… чтобы я мог… чтобы я… да, спасибо… _спасибо_ …  
Последнее «спасибо» прозвучало, как всхлип, потому что Джон навел фокус на руки Шерлока, покоившиеся поверх его очевидной эрекции, которую тщетно пыталась спрятать натянутая ткань его нижнего белья. Голос Шерлока прозвучал, как низкий стон:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я…?  
\- Сними их, - быстро и просительно сказал Джон, пытаясь не замечать, сколько отчаяния было в его охрипшем голосе. И Шерлок стянул с себя нижнее белье, полностью освобождаясь, а Джон почувствовал, что фотоаппарат вот-вот выскользнет из вспотевших пальцев. И в этот момент Шерлок посмотрел на него, вызывающе и страстно:  
\- Джон, я могу…?  
\- Сделай это, - сказал он отрывисто. – Прикоснись к себе.  
Одна рука Шерлока опустилась на член, обхватывая его, поглаживая, размазывая предэякулят по всей длине, и это было просто слишком, это было чересчур…  
Фотоаппарат с глухим стуком упал на ковер, Джон поднялся на ноги, уверенно подошел к Шерлоку и накрыл его тело своим, грубо прижимаясь ртом к его губам. В отчаянном всхлипе Шерлока слышались нотки облегчения, он вцепился в короткие волосы Джона, пропуская их меж пальцев. Его тело, чувствительное и жаждущее прикосновений, выгибалось навстречу Джону, а руки Джона жадно блуждали по нему, в страхе пропустить хоть одну его клеточку.  
Шерлок срывал с Джона одежду, судорожно шепча между поцелуями:  
\- …слишком много…  
Джон стащил рубашку и спустил брюки так, что они запутались вокруг его ног, но ему было все равно, он не думал о своем удовольствии, а лишь сосредоточился на Шерлоке, на том, чтобы касаться его. Все это время, пока он смотрел на Шерлока через объектив и на его фотографии в альбоме, казалось лишь предвкушением, прелюдией к этому мгновению, и сейчас, умирая от желания, он хотел распробовать его полностью.  
И Джон распробовал. Он опустился вниз, оставляя легкие укусы на внутренней стороне бедра Шерлока, прежде чем накрыть рукой его возбужденный член, и да, Джону явно недоставало опыта в этой области, но ведь это не могло быть слишком сложно. И в следующее мгновение он обхватил его ртом. Член Шерлока был твердым и горячим, и Джон с силой провел языком по головке, затем по всей длине, втягивая щеки, стараясь не пропустить ни сантиметра горячей кожи, и он был уверен, что может кончить от одних лишь звуков, которые издавал под ним Шерлок.  
Но Шерлок оттолкнул его, потянул вверх и поцеловал, полностью высвобождая член Джона из его боксеров и позволяя тяжелой ткани брюк опуститься, наконец, до самых лодыжек. А затем эти длинные, совершенные пальцы обхватили оба члена, двигаясь в захватывающем, решительном ритме, и Шерлок прошептал, обжигая дыханием губы Джона:  
\- Вместе.  
\- Боже… - выдохнул Джон, на периферии сознания понимая, что он вскидывает бедра навстречу руке Шерлока, трется об него, еще, быстрее, и он почти уверен, что лихорадочно прошептал эти слова вслух, равно как и громкое «Да!», когда он, наконец-то, перешагнул за край, а вместе с ним и Шерлок.  
* * *  
Джон, обессилев, лежал поверх Шерлока, и был почти уверен, что на какое-то время даже потерял сознание, сразу после того, как все кончилось. Он попытался заговорить, но во рту совсем пересохло, и он увлажнил губы, несколько раз сглотнул, прежде чем предпринять новую попытку:  
\- …похоже, она была права.  
Шерлок издал слабый вопросительный звук.  
\- Она сказала, что ты моя… муза.  
\- Я думал, я «безвестный».  
\- Так ты все-таки смотрел альбом.  
\- Чуть-чуть.  
\- И тебе... тебе не понравилось?  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
\- Джон, у тебя неоспоримый талант к фотографии. Я не буду этого отрицать. Просто я не хочу быть объектом твоего искусства.  
\- Почему? – тихо спросил Джон, поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с Шерлоком, и Боже, они никогда не были так близко. Джон должен был бы испытывать чувство неловкости, глядя в глаза Шерлоку вот так вот прямо, открыто, но он вдруг понял, что уже не раз смотрел в них, будь то через объектив фотоаппарата или же на фотографиях.  
И гораздо важнее то, что он и раньше видел это в глазах Шерлока. Отпечаток едва тлеющего чувства. Джон раньше думал, что это грусть или робость, но теперь, будучи так близко, он понял, что это было лишь приглушенное чувство досады.  
Голос Шерлока звучал угрюмо.  
\- Твои фотографии потрясающие. Многие из них вдохновляют, в них есть подтекст, который хочется угадать. Ты чувствуешь каждый свой снимок, и мне кажется, что есть какая-то связь между твоими фотографиями и… - он запнулся, и Джон подумал, что причиной тому было выражение его собственного лица.  
\- Что? – резко спросил он.  
Джон моргнул.  
\- Ничего. Просто… как-то очень глубоко для тебя. Когда речь заходит о подобных вещах, ты обычно несешь всякую чушь…  
\- Я всегда четко выражаю свои мысли.  
\- Да, но не в этой области. Могу лишь предположить, что эту речь ты подготовил заранее.  
Шерлок избегал встречаться с ним глазами.  
\- Как бы то ни было…  
\- О, Боже! – рассмеялся Джон. – Ты и правда приготовил целую речь о том, почему я не должен тебя фотографировать?  
\- Но суть та же, - быстро продолжил Шерлок. – Ты вкладываешь в свои фотографии слишком много чувств, и если ты будешь продолжать меня фотографировать, то придет время, когда ты… разочаруешься. И если принять во внимание то, что только что здесь произошло, и что в дальнейшем, я уверен, ты будешь расценивать, как ошибку, я считаю, что лучше нам оставить все, как есть.  
Джон моргнул и снова рассмеялся, откатываясь от Шерлока. Он потер глаза.  
\- Я понял, ты не хочешь нести ответственность. Тебе страшно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мало того, что ты стесняешься, так ты еще и напуган до чертиков!  
\- Это не так!  
\- О, это так. Было бы смешно, если б не было так жалко. Шерлок, я ничего от тебя не требую. Честное слово. И кстати, я заметил, как ты сказал, что это я буду считать все это ошибкой. Я, а не ты. И, хоть я и не единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, даже я могу логически вывести, _что_ из этого следует.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон почувствовал, как кровать прогибается, потому что Шерлок явно собирался встать, но Джон был быстрее. Он обхватил его руками и притянул обратно к себе:  
\- О, нет. Даже не думай. Никуда ты не пойдешь. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
\- Джон…  
\- Дай мне насладиться тем, что я сейчас скажу. Заткнись. Останься. Если ты сейчас уйдешь, я не смогу проделать с тобой все те вещи, которые сейчас представляю.  
Шерлок явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого издал раздраженный возглас и обрушился обратно на постель, в объятия Джона, и Джон уверенно прижался к нему плотнее, легко поцеловал его плечо и сказал:  
\- Думал ли я, что мы дойдем до такого? Боже, нет. Сожалею ли я об этом? Считаю ошибкой? Удивительно, но тоже нет. Мне понравилось то, что мы сделали, и я хотел бы продолжить в том же духе.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, а Джон наклонил голову и поцеловал его в шею. Он прижался губами к нежной коже шеи и глухо произнес:  
\- Я фотографирую тебя, Шерлок, не потому, что я рассчитываю на что-то, а потому что ты чертовски фотогеничный. До неприличия прекрасная модель. Вот и все. Честно. Все, что сверх этого… просто приятный бонус. А если ты увидел чувства в моих фотографиях – браво. Вы оба, ты и моя преподавательница фотографии, поняли гораздо раньше меня, что я… ну, знаешь, очень тебя хочу.  
\- И это ошибка, - Шерлок больше не мог молчать.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Может быть. Но вот только мне так не кажется. Для меня ты совсем не безвестный, я знаю тебя, как облупленного.  
\- Неужто? – спросил Шерлок, и это прозвучало по-детски сердито. Джону почему-то представился стоящий посреди комнаты Шерлок, надувший губы, топающий ножкой, близкий к истерике, и он улыбнулся. Он приподнялся на локте так, чтобы снова видеть глаза Шерлока, провел рукой по его волосам.  
\- Ты гений, который превращается в идиота, когда речь идет обо мне или сантиментах. Ничего такого, с чем бы я не смог справиться.  
Шерлок фыркнул, изо всех сил стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, – и Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Один раз. Второй. Третий. Он целовал его, пока Шерлок не изменил положение, подстраиваясь под него, обмякнув под телом Джона. Их губы соприкасались вновь и вновь, руки гладили и ласкали друг друга, пока Джон не отстранился и не посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Боже, какой же ты красивый, - вздохнул он и тихо рассмеялся, потому что Шерлок вновь отвел взгляд, заливаясь краской. Он заметил камеру Джона, которая все еще лежала на полу.  
\- Ты должен позволить мне сфотографировать себя. Ни одной твоей фотографии в альбомах не было.  
Джон еще раз поцеловал его.  
\- В том-то и суть. Неприкосновенность фотографа.  
Шерлок пробормотал что-то, быстро выскальзывая из объятий Джона, вскочил на ноги и поднял фотоаппарат. Он сфокусировал объектив на Джоне и сделал снимок, а затем нахмурился.  
\- Надеюсь, фотография получится. Прямо сейчас ты выглядишь… ты выглядишь…  
Джон приподнялся в постели, приглашающе похлопав по ней одной рукой.  
\- Я выгляжу так, будто готов повторить.  
Шерлок быстро вернулся в кровать.  
* * *  
Ни одна фотография не получилась.  
По всей видимости, удар о пол, хоть он и был приглушен ковром, испортил большую часть пленки. По крайней мере, так говорил Джон. Шерлок пришел к совсем противоположному логическому выводу, но доказательств у него не было. И он не особо стремился найти их, потому что в любой момент мог развлечь себя и обратиться мыслями к картинке, запечатленной в его мозгу: Джон в его постели.  
Правда, в этом редко возникала необходимость, потому что они с Джоном теперь делили спальню, из-за чего Шерлок начал проводить в постели гораздо больше времени, чем раньше.  
Джон не препятствовал тому, чтобы его работы демонстрировали на выставке, а Шерлок, в конце концов, с большой неохотой признал, что он все-таки чуть-чуть стесняется камеры. Но его фотография на фоне Темзы была действительно потрясающей.  
Хоть и ни в какое сравнение не шла с более поздним снимком, на котором он и Джон в том же самом месте под тем же пурпурным небом просто держались за руки.  
______________________________________________________  
* в оригинале Джон назвал альбом «obscure» - неопределенный, неясный, смутный. Это слово является также частью названия фанфика. К сожалению, слово «обскура» звучит слишком непривычно, поэтому я решила заменить на более понятное слово. 


End file.
